heroatheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Disease, Sickness, Drugs, and Alcohol
Disease Disease causes the loss of 1 Temporary Fortitude and one other attribute based on the disease (which could also be Fortitude) per rank of the disease every 1d10 days. Whenever this loss reaches ten percent of the character's total attribute, they lose one permanent point of that attribute. Disease can only be cured by medicine designed specifically to counter that disease. Normally it takes 1d10 days (multiplied by the rank of the disease) of taking the medicine to heal. The rank of the medicine does not change this time period, but it must be equal to or greater the rank of the disease for which it is being taken. Sickness Sickness causes a penalty to every roll equal to the rank of the sickness, which lasts until the sickness is cured. Sicknesses go away on their own, which is 4d10 days, but this time can be cut by one day every day that the proper medicine is taken for the sickness. The rank of the medicine does not change this time period, but it must be equal to or greater the rank of the sickness for which it is being taken. Drugs Drugs can have many different effects, and the GM can be as creative as he wants in coming up with these effects, but one thing is true of all of them: dependence causes health issues. For every day that passes after the drug is out of the character's system, they take a cumulative -5 point penalty to the target number of all rolls. Thus, a character with a Strength of 50 would roll against a 30 for all Strength rolls after four days without the drug. Taking the drug fixes these penalties immediately. At the beginning of every new day, make a Fortitude roll using the rank of the drug as a Difficulty Rating. If you succeed, you are no longer dependent on the drug, and the penalty begins going away at a rate of +5 per day until you are back to normal. If you fail, the penalties continue and add up. If the character takes the drug again at any time during this period to alleviate the penalties incurred, they must make a Fortitude roll using the rank of the drug as a Difficulty Rating. If they fail this roll, they become addicted to the drug, and gain the Addiction Disadvantage. Alcohol A character that drinks an alcoholic beverage must make a Fortitude roll against the rank of the drink. If they succeed, they are fine. However, if they fail, they begin to gain cumulative -1 penalties to every roll they make (except Fortitude rolls), and they lose one temporary Fortitude point for every rank of every drink they have while in this state. It is possible for a character to die of alcohol poisoning in this state. The penalties last for one hour from the last drink the character had. Hangovers A character who has been drunk based on the above rules will have a hangover the next day. They will have a -1 penalty to all actions made during the first hour after they wake up, unless they have the Hangovers from Hell Disadvantage. Category:Combat rules